


Birthday Surprise

by geeky_ramblings



Series: AU California [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Birthday Party, M/M, Pinn Week, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck go a bit overboard for David's First Birthday Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Finn might have gone a little bit overboard with David's first birthday party. Not that Puck had stopped him from get the bouncing castle, the Avengers plates or the balloons. It wasn't every day their little boy would turn one ― so if that meant marking the occasion with Finn spending a bit more money than Puck had budgeted for it ― well so be it. 

As Finn scurried around to get the party ready, Kurt pulled up at chair next to the pack 'n play that was holding a sleeping David and his daughter, Elizabeth. Taking his eyes off over the babies for the moment, Kurt fondly as his husband, Elliott made good use of the bouncing castle. After laughing at Elliott’s antics, Kurt heard the backyard gate creak open. Turning around, he saw Puck and Burt entered the backyard with three men. 

As Kurt sat there in shock starting at the three familiar men, a frantic Finn came out of the house with more plates. Finn was about to put them down on the the table when he looked to see Chris Evans, Robert Downey, Jr. and Chris Hemsworth in his backyard. Puck had gotten some of the Avengers to attend his son's birthday party.

“How?” Finn asked breathlessly as Puck approached him.

“Someone owed me a favor.”

“I love you so much,” Finn said, pulling Puck in for a kiss.

So yeah, maybe Puck went a bit overboard as well but it was the thought that counted. It was the best birthday party a one year old could have. One which David slept right through but at least he could look back at pictures and say he had the Avengers at his party.


End file.
